Murder in La Push
by Jasper's Darlin' Kathy
Summary: My entry for the American Horror Story La Push - Tricky Raven's Halloween Flashfiction Contest. Prompt #3 Scary stories to tell in the dark. Paul/Bella. Rated M for Horror/Gore.


Title: Murder in La Push

Pairing: Bella/Paul

Rating: M

Genre: Horror/Gore

Prompt: #3 Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

BPOV

I can't believe I agreed to go to this party. I hate Halloween and I don't handle scary very well. I kept telling Paul that me coming here was a bad idea, but he assured me we would have a good time. Who has a party in a cave? I pulled up in the parking lot by the beach and sat in my truck.

This was stupid. Here I am dressed up like Little Red Riding Hood because Paul wanted to be the Big Bad Wolf and I love making him happy. I turned the truck off and leaned my head against the steering wheel with my eyes closed.

A loud scraping noise startled me and my eyes flew open looking for the source of the eerie sound. It was already dark and I told Paul I would wait in my truck for him. What was taking him so long? I kept looking around, but I never saw anything.

I locked my door just to be on the safe side. I didn't need any scares, I was already nervous as it was. I closed my eyes once again and the noise started up even louder. I leaned forward and looked out towards the beach, but I didn't see anything.

I turned and looked out my window and was squinting in an attempt to see in the dark when Paul jumped up in front of me and I screamed; a blood curdling scream that even scared me.

"Baby, I'm sorry," he apologized. "Open the door. Why do you have it locked?"

I unlocked the door and he opened my door and reached inside, pulling me in his arms. I pressed my lips to his jaw and kissed him. Maybe I could convince him to take me back to his place and we could play our own little game instead of going to this party.

"Paul," I purred.

"Hmm?"

"You got me in this little costume. Why don't we go to your place and you can take it off me?" I asked in a breathy voice.

"Oh baby," he groaned. "I'll take it off later. Let's go to the party."

"Why is it so important we go to this party? You've never turned down sex before," I whined.

He just picked me up and started walking towards the cave. As we were getting closer, I could hear music playing but no other sounds. Paul stiffened at the same time I caught a whiff of blood.

He took off running with me in his arms towards the cave and what we saw made my heart stop beating. Seth and Embry were on the floor of the cave covered in blood. I clamped my hand over my mouth in an attempt to keep the scream in.

Paul dropped me to my feet and pulled me behind him as he walked closer to his brothers. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I blinked them back. I looked around and saw blood everywhere. It was all over the caves walls and the ground.

I stood there frozen, unable to move. I released Paul's hand when he kept walking closer to Seth and Embry's bodies. I couldn't handle seeing them again. I turned my back to them and looked towards the caves entrance. I saw movement out on the beach and instinctively took steps back until I bumped into something hard.

"You really shouldn't have come out here," the voice snarled.

Before I could say anything a hand was clamped over my mouth and my eyes darted around. I saw Paul's mutilated body a few feet away from Seth and Embry. The tears fell down my cheeks and I didn't even try to stop them from falling.

My Paul was dead and so were Seth and Embry. I couldn't help but wonder where the rest of the pack was, but I didn't have a chance to think on it too long because the further the stranger pulled me into the cave, the more bodies I saw.

Emily and Kim were gutted. Leah's throat was slashed so deep that her head looked like it would come off if she were to be moved. Quil had a knife sticking out of his chest and it looked like numerous stab wounds. I had to swallow the bile when I saw Jacob and Jared hanging from the caves wall; their insides were on the outside.

I didn't see Brady and Collin anywhere so maybe they were safe. The more I looked, the more gruesome the scene became. There were bodies of people I didn't even recognize. Who was this monster? The hand on my mouth dropped to my throat and held me in place.

"Do you know how long I've been planning this?" The voice whispered.

"Who are you?" I whimpered.

"Don't you recognize my voice Bella?" He asked.

"Sam!" I gasped.

"I killed them all for you. Now we can be together and nobody will stand in our way," he answered while kissing my neck.

I tried to get away from him, but the more I squirmed, the tighter he held me. I was sure to have bruises. He spun me in his arms and I saw that he was covered in blood. I screamed as his teeth became elongated and his eyes turned yellow, then everything went black. When I came too, Paul was standing over me and I was sitting in my truck.

"I thought you were dead," I yelled and launched myself at Paul.

"Not the Big Bad Wolf," he growled.


End file.
